The present invention relates to a system for sequentially operating a plurality of flash lamps in repeated sequences.
Flash lamps are lamps constructed such that, when triggered, they emit a short burst of intense light. Such flash lamps are employed as guiding flashers on airports for the visual aid to the aircrafts approaching the landing runways. These flash lamps are installed on or near the ground so as to indicate the route to the final runway. Such flash lamps are installed in groups and the lamps in each group are placed and oriented so as to be easily seen from the preceeding group of flash lamps and so that an aircraft in landing approach mode is able to follow them with at least the minimum approach requirements. The flash lamps can be curvilinear rectilinear or a combination of both, depending on the needs.
So far, the operation of the guiding flash lamps is controlled by a system organized for transmitting control pulses to the different lamps on one or several control lines, specially intended for that purpose, which are distinct from the power distribution line feeding the lamps. Each lamp is triggered through an individual panel containing a trigger circuit which is responsive to the control pulses and a set of high voltage power storage capacitors connected across the power distribution line. The positive monitoring of the good operation of the flash lamps requires a special transmission line to be installed. The control of the power level of the light burst produced by the flash lamps is made from the control tower by way of another transmission line. Such a control system is complicate and expensive to install due to the fact that it requires the installation of several transmission lines extending between the control tower, a control unit and the flash lamps and to the fact that it requires high voltage storage capacitors for being charged progressively from the line voltage between succeeding bursts of a same lamp and for being discharged instantaneously through the lamp in order to produce a very short yet intense light burst.